


let's watch the lights fade

by waywardaussies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ...i guess... i don't know i tried, 16x18, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, Smut, this is my attempt at smut guys!!! i hope its good enough for you!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaussies/pseuds/waywardaussies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows exactly what Luke wants, knows how much the boy wants to be touched, to be pleasured in the best way possible, but Ashton enjoyed seeing Luke like this all too much to give in immediately.</p><p>~*~</p><p>or ashton gets a new car, and he and luke break it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's watch the lights fade

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I TRIED. I TRIED TO WRITE SMUT AND I TRIED TO GET OVER MY WEIRD FEAR OF WRITING IT AND HERE IS WHAT I CAME UP WITH. I've been also working with a new style of writing and i decided to also give that some practice with smut as well. 
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU AND SHOUT OUT TO MY GIRL PEYTON FOR DEALING WITH MY BREAKDOWNS WHILE WRITING THIS AND READING THE PARTS I THOUGHT WERE SHIT AND GIVING ME CRITICISM AND BEING A HUGE FUCKING HELP. I LOVE YOU GIRL THANK YOU!!!!
> 
> you guys can follow her tumblr and check out her fics here on ao3:
> 
> flowerchild-lukey (tumblr)  
> peyyxlashton (ao3)

Ashton thought it would be a good idea to drive over to Luke’s house at 9pm on a school night in his brand new car, honking the horn a bit under Luke’s bedroom window and giving the 16 year old a wave and a smile. Luke shook his head, a fond smile on his face as he gives Ashton a single finger, indicating that he’d be down in a minute, and Ashton couldn’t help the huge smile that grew on his face. The new senior got his car as an 18th birthday present, completely ecstatic that his mom got him the exact car he wanted—a 2010 white Chevy Malibu—and he just couldn’t wait to show Luke his new ride, wanting to take him for a little road trip. 

Luke came outside moments later, wearing a teeshirt and legs covered in skinny jeans. Ashton couldn’t help the heart eyes he knew he was giving the younger boy as he opens the passenger side door and gives Ashton a knowing look.

“So, this is the beauty you couldn’t stop texting me about.” Luke said, hand reaching out to travel over the compartment in front of him. Ashton nodded and hummed in affirmation. 

“Yep. I’ve decided I was gunna name her Bella.” Ashton said, not even trying to hide the huge grin on his face. Luke laughed a bit at the idea of Ashton actually naming the car, cheeks high and eyes bright. 

“Ok killer, why don’t you take me on a ride.” Luke said, eyebrow raised and Ashton finally put the car in drive and rode off, making his way to the coastline of Sydney. 

They drove for what felt like forever, windows down and the both of them laughing and talking with the wind blowing in their hair. The beach was to their left, waves hitting the shore and crashing hard, sound echoing through the dark night. They continued to drive until they got to the cliff-watch, where a lot of people go to look over the city, watch as the lights flicker under them and feel like they’re the rulers of the world. Ashton parked the car right by the edge, leaning back once the car was stopped. 

Luke, during the whole drive, couldn’t stop thinking about how fucking beautiful Ashton looked driving the car. The wind blowing his long hair wildly, smile bright and wide as the lights of the coastal highway seemed to make them shine, and the way his eyes fixated on the lights in front of them once they parked, watching as they twinkled. Luke was so in love. Ashton’s profile was in his view, not really looking at Luke, but the younger boy could care less. But… he needed to kiss Ashton right now. The pulling feeling in his gut caused him to reach over to Ashton, grabbing his face in his hands and turning him to face him for a second before latching his lips to his own.

Ashton didn’t protect, just kissed the boy until he felt his lips go numb and raw. Finally, Ashton pushed Luke back into his seat for a second—Luke would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit heartbroken over the second where Ashton’s lips weren’t on his—and unbuckled his seat belt, watching as Luke did the same, then instructed him with his eyes to go into the backseat. Luke did just that without question, laying flat on his back across the leather seats. Ashton climbed into the back once Luke was laying down, hovering over him a bit as his eyes fixed on Luke’s. 

Lips touched and the car started to heat up. The radio was playing on low, some country song playing through the speakers, but neither of the boys cared much at that moment. Ashton pulled away slightly, lips going straight for Luke’s neck and leaving small marks on the thin skin. Luke tilts his head away, wanting Ashton to have more room to work and mark him up; he wants Ashton to mark him and make it known that he belongs to the older boy. 

Luke’s voice cracks as Ashton’s lips make their way to his chest, kissing all the way down to Luke’s stomach. Teeth graze over pale skin lightly and Luke can’t help but throw his head back in pleasure, actually banging his head against the door in the process. Ashton’s lips leave Luke’s chest, a smirk growing on them instead as he looks down at the needy boy.

“You want me to fuck you in the backseat of my new car, don’t you?” Ashton’s voice was low and gravely, and went straight to Luke’s dick. Luke nodded quickly, lip caught between his teeth as he stared up at Ashton with wide eyes. The older boy smiled, getting up a bit and reaching down to take his shirt off, pulling it over his head as smoothly as possible. Luke took a deep breath, staring at Ashton’s perfect chest, abs defined and smooth, and felt his stomach flip a bit.

Ashton seemed to glow, like a holy figure, eyes sparkling as he lowered himself down to Luke, fingers playing with the end of Luke’s shirt and silently telling him to take his own shirt off. Luke does just that, lifting his body up off the seat to pull the shirt over his head, then laying back down with a huff. Ashton admired Luke’s body just as the younger boy admired his, utterly fascinated with how his pale is, and thinking about how badly he wanted to litter his body with hickies and scratches. 

And he does just that.

Ashton’s hands go to Luke’s sides, nails dragging down as Luke lets out a low moan, eyes clenched shut and lower lip being gnawed at by his teeth. The older boy’s lips travel down Luke’s chest as well, leaving a trail of love bites and teeth marks. Luke couldn’t throw his head back, but his eyes rolled behind his head, short breathy sounds escaping his lips. 

Ashton looked up at Luke through thick eyelashes, smirking as he watches the younger boy unravel under him. His lips leave Luke’s chest, coming up to Luke’s ear to whisper, “You’re so pretty laid out for me like this.” Luke can’t even properly reply, just breathing deeply and trying to hold himself together. Ashton needs to keep going, needs to see Luke lost himself more and more… “You’re just waiting for me to ruin your pretty little ass, aren’t you? Right here in the backseat of my car.” 

Luke is nodding silently, huffs of air coming out shallowly. Ashton moves away from Luke and goes to unbutton his own pants, trying to do so without hurting himself on the roof of his car. Once they were unbuttoned, he pulls them off and kicks them to the bottom of the car. Luke, all the while, is laying (seemingly patient) and watching as Ashton comes down to put his hands on his jeans and Luke is internally screaming as he watches Ashton unbutton Luke’s jeans so…. slowly….

“Please Ash…” Luke whispers out, Ashton can’t fucking help the smile on his face seeing Luke all flushed and begging. The older boy seemed to be doing Luke a favor by finally pulling down the pants, causing Luke to let out a happy shriek. Now, the only piece of clothing left between them are their thin boxers. Ashton still hasn’t taken his off, but he does have his fingers laced under Luke’s boxers, and pulling them down agonizingly slow. Luke’s breathing picks up at he watches Ashton stop moving the boxers right before Luke’s dick.

Luke cries out, hands in fists on the leather seats and head and teeth gnawing at his lower lip. His eyes clenched shut as he begs, “Please…”

Ashton can feel his dick twitch, loving the sound of Luke pleading and begging under him. He knows exactly what Luke wants, knows how much the boy wants to be touched, to be pleasured in the best way possible, but Ashton enjoyed seeing Luke like this all too much to give in immediately.

“Please, what?” Ashton’s voice low and sarcastic. Luke whimpers under him, trying so hard not to cry. 

“Touch me! Fuck me! I don’t fucking care! Just… please!” Luke finally whined, and Ashton could feel the spreading warmth of joy take over his body. His fingers lace back under the boxers and pull them down all the way, allowing the cool air to hit Luke’s dick. But the cool air was only for a spilt seconds, cause Ashton’s face comes down really close to the throbbingly hard dick, his hot breath ghosting over it. Luke closes his eyes again, trying to hold himself together by the very thin thread of sanity he had left. His voice was high pitched and needy as he whimpers over and over again, “Please. Please. Please…”

Ashton smirks one last time before going down, wrapping his lips just over the head of Luke’s dick. Luke’s high pitch scream takes up the entire car, fogged windows vibrating with the intense sound. Ashton feels pride as he takes Luke a bit deeper in his mouth, tongue working on the underside of the dick. He loves that Luke unravels like this for him, sweat pooling at his forehead and breathing jagged and quick, submitting completely to Ashton; the older boy feels his own dick twitch at the thought of that. Luke’s moans are the only thing Ashton’s is focusing on, watching as the younger boy’s fingers turn white from the tightly clenched fist he’s making. 

Ashton’s hands move to grip at Luke’s hips, thumbs grazing over the indent of Luke’s V-line and pushing the pads of his fingers into the delicate skin. His other fingers wrapped around Luke’s hips, pulling them up and causing the younger boy to arch his back off the leather seat. A small puddle of sweat was left laying on the leather where Luke’s back was, drops escaping and falling off the end of the seat. Luke tried thrusting into Ashton’s mouth, wanting to go deeper and feel more, but Ashton held him still with his large hands, earning a whine from the younger boy. 

Luke lets out more moans and whimpers and screams as Ashton works his mouth on Luke’s dick, and with every sound Luke emits, Ashton’s dick is getting harder and harder. After a while, Ashton can’t take it anymore, his body screaming to be inside Luke, feel every bit of Luke in such an intense way. His lips leave Luke’s dick, causing the younger boy to cry out, as he reaches for the glove compartment in the front of the car, pulling out a bottle of lube. 

Ashton was always careful when it came to the prepping, never wanting to hurt Luke or push him too far that he was uncomfortable. He made sure he lubed up his three fingers thoroughly and asked Luke if he was ok with every finger he pushed through the ring of muscle. 

Luke moaned, “More,” so Ashton pushed another finger in. Once he had two in, he began to scissor Luke open, feeling the skin stretch open. Luke felt the initial pain of being opened up, but the pain soon passed and turned to immense pleasure as he let out moans and whimpers and begged for another finger. Ashton asked if Luke was ok as he saw the boy’s eyes clench shut, and his face looked as if he was in pain. His mind was so clouded and his body was burning with such euphoria, everything Ashton said in whispers above him sounded like “blah blah blah”. He just nodded at everything the older boy said, muttering under his breath, “Ashton… I’m good. I’m ready. Please just…”

Ashton didn’t feel like teasing the younger boy anymore than he already has. 

The sky was black, the only thing illuminating the hot car were the twinkling lights below the cliff. They came through the windows, disoriented by the fog. But even with the lack of light, Luke could still see Ashton line himself up and carefully push in, lip caught between his teeth in slight concentration as to not hurt the younger boy. Time stopped after Luke felt the head of Ashton’s dick push through the ring of muscle, his mouth hung open as he took heavy breaths and tried to compose himself. Ashton’s voice sounded far away as he leaned close and whispered, “Are you ok baby?”

Luke just nodded, voice lost in the extreme pleasure. Ashton pushed deeper, hands on either side of Luke’s head, and face hovered over Luke’s. Even in the dim light, Ashton could see every bit of Luke: the crinkles by the side of his eyes as he clenched them shut, how his nose twitches as he tries to get his body to feel comfort, his teeth biting hard on his lower lip. Ashton leans closer down, lips touching Luke’s neck, and kisses the skin softly as he goes deeper in Luke.

“You’re so good for me baby… Such a good boy.” Ashton’s breath ghosts over the skin where Luke’s neck meets his jaw, going down to kiss there once again. Luke shivers under him, hands still in tight fists at his sides. With every little move and push further into Luke, the younger boy let out glorious moans and breathy sounds, making Ashton so happy. Finally, Ashton is balls deep, the closest he could be to Luke, and he waits for Luke to give the ok to move. Luke takes a deep breath, eyes shooting open as he looks up at Ashton for the first time in what felt like forever. 

The older boy looked so stunning above him. He has a few beads of sweat dripping down his face, hair wild and mouth hung open a bit as his breath ghosts over Luke’s face as he looks down at him. Eyes meet and Luke nods, causes Ashton to lose himself just a bit. Thrusts start getting harder, faster, and Luke can’t help the tears of joy that pool in his eyes, his body wanting this for what felt like years. His breaths comes out jagged and shallow as Ashton’s hips hit against Luke. The blonde arched his back, wanting to be closer, pressing his chest up against Ashton’s and feeling more of the older boy. 

With one hand on the door and the other under Luke’s back, Ashton held Luke closer, deepening his thrusts until he could hear Luke cry out in pleasure. Finally, Luke felt the tip of Ashton’s dick graze over the bundle of nerve in him and he let out a loud yelp, eyes glassing over as his head rolls back. Ashton knew exactly what he had done, as he holds Luke tighter and thrusts harder the same way to make sure he hits the exact spot over and over again. Luke’s senses heightened: sight becoming vivid, sounds seeming louder and clearer. Everywhere Ashton touched turned hot like flames on Luke’s pale skin. His body was in a bubble of euphoria and Luke was loving every second of it.

“Harder… Faster…” Luke’s voice screeched out, trying so hard to maintain his composure. However with every thrust, his body was unraveling, falling into a pit of lust and passion. 

Ashton’s hand that was on the small of Luke’s back vanished, leaving a cold spot as Luke laid back down, flat against the leather. Instead, the older boy’s large hands grabbed at Luke’s slender waist and leaned himself back, sitting completely on his butt with Luke straddling him. Ashton’s head hit against the steamy window, hair wet with sweat, and looked up at Luke with dark eyes and hooded lids. 

“Show me how much of a good boy you are, and fuck yourself on my dick.” His hands were still on Luke’s waist, holding him in place as Luke’s shins held himself up on Ashton’s dick. Slowly, Luke adjusted himself on Ashton till he was comfortable, then lifted himself up and down with eyes skewed shut and lip caught between his teeth. He tried to get the same feeling of utter bliss as he did with Ashton fucking into him, but he couldn’t find the spot in this position. Ashton, however, was loving it all, watching how focused his baby was as his body rose and fell on his dick. He was able to relax and watch Luke do most of the work, and watch how concentrated he looked, trying to find the sweet spot, and letting out whines and cries when he couldn’t get it.

“Ashton please… I can’t… I need you.” Luke cried, out of breath and completely fed up. Ashton smiled, reaching up to grab the back of Luke’s neck, and pulling him down to attach his lips to Luke’s. As they kissed—hands tangled in strands of hair and tongues dancing against each other—Ashton thrusts up into Luke ever so slightly, giving Luke the courage to grind down. After a moment of kissing and touching and grinding, Luke finally gets that body shaking feeling of pleasure he got before, knowing Ashton had touched his sweet spot again. Luke opens his mouth, letting out hot breaths on Ashton’s lips, and begging over and over again to get the same feeling. 

“Y-Yes Ash… More. I need more.” The boys try to mimic their movements, wanting to feel that pleasure again. And when Ashton hits hard against Luke’s prostate, that was it for the younger boy. His back arches off of Ashton, head back and throat letting out the most sweetest sounds. He could feel the lowest part of his gut flip and tighten, signaling that he was close—so fucking close—to cumming all over himself and Ashton. 

Luke’s arms wrap tightly around Ashton’s neck, trying so hard to communicate with the older boy, but all that was coming out of his mouth was incomprehensible muttering and whimpering. Ashton, however, seemed to know exactly what Luke wanted to say. Releasing his hand from where it rested on Luke’s back, he spread his fingers wide over Luke’s stomach, looking down at his hand and feeling how Luke’s stomach twitched and churned. 

“I-I’m…” Luke tried to say, voice hoarse and strained from the loud moans and high pitched screams he was letting out before. 

“I know baby.” Ashton moves his hand to wrap it around Luke’s dick, loving the sound of Luke’s moans as he pumps the heated dick a few times before leaning into Luke’s ear and whispering, “Cum baby. Cum all over yourself like a pretty boy.”

With one more hard thrust upwards, and one more grind from Luke, the younger boy was cumming in long white stripes, thick fluid smearing and staining the leather seats. All Luke heard was white noise, static through his ears as his vision blurred. His head was thrown back and his voice let out the most beautiful scream Ashton has ever heard. Seconds later, Ashton is cumming deep into Luke, thrusting up into the younger boy and trying to muffle his moans by wrapping his lips around the curve of Luke’s shoulder. 

The grey leather seats were soaked in sweat and cum, possibly forever ruined by this one event. The boys caught their breath, Luke’s forehead resting on Ashton’s shoulder and Ashton combing his fingers through his sweaty hair and rubbing his hand up and down Luke’s back. They didn’t speak for a while, too exhausted and drained from the sex to utter anything to each other. The light from began to come into the car brighter as the windows cooled down and de-fogged. For the first time, the boys were able to hear the sounds of the town below them, car horns honking and radios being broadcasted throughout the town.

The car stayed parked by the edge of the cliff all night; people passing by in their own cars stared at the mysterious vehicle, slowing down to try and see inside. When dawn had broken, many people found the courage to actually look inside the car. What they found were two teenage boys, limbs tangled together, completely naked and asleep. The blonde haired boy’s hands were wrapped about the other boy’s neck, holding him close. The other boy’s face was buried in the crook of the blonde boy’s neck, a resting smile on his face. 

Luke’s phone buzzed 20 times that night. All from his irate mother, wondering where her son was on a school night.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment or kudos and let me know how you liked it!!
> 
> you can also follow me on tumblr @ waywardaussies :)


End file.
